


Muggle Songs

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Romance, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004 for 15 Minute Ficlets on Livejournal. My first Harry Potter. The prompt word was Tender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Songs

She never imagined he'd be so tender. Exciting yes. Passionate, maybe scary, but tender? It was not normally a word anyone would associate with Severus Snape. Severus Snape, the name just rolled of her tongue. Tongue, Mmmmm, what was he doing with his tongue? Oh yes, that's good. She sighed with pleasure and he stopped and looked up at her, his damp hair falling in his face. There was that look again. The one that softened his features and made her heart feel like it was going to stop. “Oh.”   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, everything, just, don't stop."   
  
He smiled and kept on going.   
  
When it was over and they were lying languidly together, she wondered how this had happened. When had they become friends and now lovers? Was it when she was still in school? Perhaps it was the first time he had looked at her and his face had softened, or when he had first allowed her to comfort him. When he had first allowed her to touch him without backing away or stiffening. She smiled and started to hum.  
  
"What on earth are you humming Hermione?"  
  
"Oh just an old Muggle song."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Try a Little Tenderness."


End file.
